A trivia game is a question and answer game that requires players to use their knowledge when providing the answer to a factual question. Typically, such games are won by players who have some specific knowledge or skill relating to certain topics, such as, for example, memorization of historical facts or trivia. Players who lack substantial trivia knowledge relating to a topic are at a disadvantage and may not be motivated to participate. Thus, a need exists for a multiplayer question and answer game that allows players with limited background knowledge on certain trivia topics to win or be competitive at the game.